Jojo guy
by Swope1
Summary: Peter meets Jotaro Kujo after he gets teleported to Quahog by DIO


A Jojos Bizarre Adventure x Family Guy fanfiction By Swope1

Prologue

It was quite the bizarre day in quahog. DIO sent Jotaro to Quahog but what he didn't know this was his biggest mistake.

Chapter 1

Hehehehehe hey Lois look at the weird guy outside* Jotaro comes inside the house * yare yare daze. Peter: hehehehehe this is crazier than the time me and Sans from undertale beat up goku. *cutaway plays*. Jotaro: yare yare daze. Peter: Hey what's your name anyways mines Peter Griffin. Jotaro: I'm Jotaro Kujo and where am I? Peter: your in Quahog. Jotaro where is that? Peter: Rhode Island in the United States. Jotaro: Yare yare daze... I need to be in Egypt. Peter: Egypt you say? I got a few buddy's that can help us out. Quagmire and Joe can help. Jotaro: I would appreciate it Peter. Peter: Hey don't worry about it pal you seem pretty cool I'd only do this if I really thought so. Hey anyways what's that big blue guy behind you? Jotaro: You can see my Star Platinum? Peter: hmm yeah how could I not notice? Jotaro: *thinks this guy has a stand?*

Chapter 2

Do you have a stand Peter? Peter: Yeah I got some when I went shopping with Hitler. *cutaway plays* Jotaro: yare yare daze... Peter: Anyways let's get my friends and go to Egypt! * Peter and Jotaro go to Quagmires house* Quagmire: Hey peter and who's this guy? Peter: He's Jotaro Kujo and he needs to be taken to Egypt and I want to help him. Quagmire: I guess I could get my private jet out for him... Jotaro: Please Quagmire-san. Quagmire: Hehe why not let's go just guys having fun right? Jotaro: There is my enemy DIO he's a vampire he teleported me here... Peter: A vampire? That reminds me of the time me and Dracula raped Elmo hehehehehehe *cutaway plays* Jotaro: Yare yare. Quagmire: sorry he does this all the time Jotaro Peters a little special. Peter : Hey guys let's get Joe too. * they all walk over and convince joe to come* Joe: okay fine it's sounds fun and there's even a vampire hehe HELL YEAH LETS GO TO EGYPT WOOHOO! * joe shoots his gun in the air* Jotaro: yare yare daze.. Peter: Oh yeah let me tell Lois we're going to Egypt. * peter walks in his house and yells BYE LOIS ME AND THE GUYS ARE GOING TO EGYPT! * Lois: W-what?! Peter: let's go guys fast before she comes out. * they all get in the car and head to the place quagmire keeps his jet* *Jotaro lights a cigarette * yare yare daze.. * they all go in the jet and head to Egypt.

Chapter 3

Quagmire: Hey guys we're here. Jotaro: yare yare That was fast. Peter: if we're talking about fast it's not as fast as the time me and the flash raced and I won * cutaway plays* Joe: FUCK YEAH LETS GO KILL SOME VAMPIRES! * shoots gun again*

Jotaro: he's not the vampire you see in movies he's different. Stronger. Peter: oh yeah? We'll see about that. Quagmire: he can't be that strong. Joe: I may be a cripple but my arms will rip that vampire apart! Jotaro: I know where DIO is follow me Peter , Quagmire , Joe. * they all go to DIOs mansion finding all of Jotaros's friends dead* Jotaro:Yare yare... * gets pissed off and runs looking for DIO* DIO! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! * he breaks down walls* Peter: Hey guys lets follow him. * they all follow Jotaro on his path of destruction* Jotaro: DIO! * points finger at DIO*

Chapter 4

DIO: IMPOSSIBLE YOU MADE IT BACK TO EGYPT?... *Peter and everyone comes in from behind * Peter: he made it back with friends! Hehehehe this reminds me of the time I was at the gay bar with the power rangers * cutaway plays* DIO: what the fuck was that?! Peter: My stand [Family Guy] has the power to rewrite reality to play cutaways hehehehehe and it has strength similar to a supernova and it can explode people in touch if I wish it. DIO: N-no your a liar! My STAND [THE WORLD] is the strongest stand!... Joe and Quagmire: What're you guys talking about? Peter and Jotaro : you guys could die leave now for your safety! DIO: seems you really care for them Peter? Peter: they're my closest friends I've known them for a long time. * DIO trys to kill them while stopping time * Peter: hehehehehe you think you can kill them? DIO: IMPOSSIBLE YOU CANNOT MOVE IN MY STOPPED TIME! * Jotaro grabs DIO from behind* DIO: NANI? Jotaro too!? MY STANDS SUPPOSED TO BE SUPERIOR! GOD DAMMIT! Peter: Hehehehehe you thought you won how cute. I'm sorry DIO this is the end. Hey Jotaro you remember that one time me and you erased DIO from existence * DIO gets erased and time goes back to normal* Jotaro: thanks guys I..— we couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Peter... Hey Peter I think you found yourself a new neighbor. Peter: I'm happy to hear it buddy. Jotaro: Lets go back to Quahog...

Chapter 5

*a year passed since Jotaro moved in on spooner Street* Jotaro : Yare yare hey Peter? Peter: Yeah? Jotaro? Jotaro: I think I'm in love with you Peter... Peter: Really?... I've loved you ever since we met... Love at first site... Hehehehehe it makes me happy thinking about it... * Jotaro blushes* Jotaro: Yare yare * tears up * oh Peter * hugs and kisses Peter passionately* Leave Lois for me please Peter. Peter: Anything for you Jojo can I call you that?... Jojo: yes Peter.. I love you Jojo


End file.
